The present invention relates to a wrapping machine for a paper roll. More specifically, the invention is directed to a wrapping machine including a first wrapping head having a first wrapping material and a second wrapping head having a second wrapping material whereby the wrapping heads move in predetermined directions independently of one another. The invention is also directed to a wrapped paper roll that is assembled by the wrapping machine of the present invention.
It has been found that a paper roll should be wrapped with protective materials to prevent damage during handling. This is particularly true of "carbonless" paper that can be marked or damaged by engagement with objects. The protective materials should protect the body and the edges of the paper roll.
In the past, various machines have been used to wrap paper rolls in overlapped or interleaved widths of protective materials. It has been found that this type of wrapping method is wasteful because of the excessive amount of protective materials used in the method. Therefore, there is a need for a wrapping machine for a paper roll that is efficient and economical as compared to prior art wrapping machines.